the new boy
by IzzDaBizz123
Summary: rory is the new boy at school how is he going to get on?
1. new boy

**Rory Flanagan the exchange student from ****Ireland and having a hard time and it is going to be a roller coaster of the good, bad and the down right Miserable ….. but there is a happy ending.**

**(set about 5min before Finn saves Rory from the hockey team )**

Rory was walking down the hall with a with a huge frown

"how could i be so stupid by pretending to be a leprechaun Finn Hudson is going to hate me" Rory thought

"Im never going get any friends now" he muttered

But suddenly he was shoved into some lockers and his bag fell on floor and his books scattered on the floor

"oh look its our little leprechaun" said the biggest jock of the hockey team

"yea little leprechaun why don't you grant as some wishes heres one say U-2 is over rated"

"Never" whimpered Rory

then a voice came from behind them

"Oi leave him alone"

and it was none other then Finn Hudson then they turned to him and said

" Oh what are are you going to do run to Mr Shue?"

Mocked the biggest jock still holding Rory against the wall

"no coach Beiste" Finn replied with a small smirk

"err ok guys sets go the little freak's not worth it"

and quietly whispered into Rory's ear

"your lucky this time little leprechaun but don't worry we will get you later"

and he let him go and he and his fellow jocks ran off

"Are you ok ?" Finn asked picking up Rorys books and putting them into the discarded messenger bag off the floor

"thanks Finn Hudson but I don't see why you helped me i destroyed your Glee club"

Rory looking at the floor"I understand you were just trying to make friends we have all been there. look I know your not a leprechaun so im going to grant you a wish"

and gave him a friendly smile and Rory returned it with one of his Rory smiles

"come on" chuckled Finn and put his arm on Rory's they walked down the hall.

"where are we going?" Rory asked

"you'll see" said Finn and they arrived outside the choir room

"i thought you might like to join the Glee club" said Finn

"Are you sure what if no one likes me" said Rory with a worried face

"Don't worry in the Glee club we are like a family"comforted Finn

"Oh ok" he said with another one of his Rory smiles and entered the choir Finn and Rory entered the choir room every face turned to them

"Hello Finn who's this?" greeted Mr Schue looking at Rory

"oh this is my friend Rory Flanagan he's a foreign exchange student from Ireland and he would like to try out for glee club"

"Wait can this kid even sing?" said Quinn with a bit of a hurtful tone

" I sing at mass every sunday and I just love american music if you don't mind i would like to dedicate this performance to my family who i miss so much"and with that music started to play

**It's time for us to part**

** y****eah It's best for us to part **

**o****h but I love you Ooh**

**I love you **

**t****ake care of yourself, I'll miss you **

**t****he nights are all alone,**

** I sit alone and moan**

** o****h cause I love you Ooh**

** I love you t****ake care of yourself**

** I'll miss you**

** a****nd no more tears to cry**

** I'm out of goodbyes **

**(High notes) i****t's time for us to part **

**although it breaks my heart****h**

** cause I love you Ooh **

**I love you t****ake care of yourself **

**Take care of yourself**

**Take care of yourself**

** love you**

every one was stunned all accept Kurt who didn't look too happy but the most exited was Rachel who ended up whispering into Finns ear "he's magical"

Rory broke the silence by saying with a big grin on his face "So how did i do?"

**"**Rory Flanagan welcome to new directions" said mr Schue

Thats when every one gave a huge round of applause and some standing ovation.

"Ok Rory as our newest member of new directions and new student to our school how about we get to know you a bit and you get to know us a bit more so you will feel more part of the group"

"Oh Ok" Rory said and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So what would you like to know?" Rory asked

"How about your age and where in Ireland you live" Said Rachel

" Ok err?"

"Rachel, Rachel berry" announced Rachel.

"Ok errr Rachel im a young 15 year old lad from Derry which is in in northern Ireland my host family is Brittany Pierce and well thats about it really I don't really have any friends back in Ireland to be honest i only have two Finn (pointing at Finn) and Brittany"

he said sadly looking at the floor and thats when Finn stood up and went to Rory and gently put his hand on his shoulder

"well thats going to change isn't it guys"

"YEA" shouted the rest of the glee club and mr Schue other then Kurt who just gave him dirty looks.

"You see in the Glee club we are like a family"

and Rory gave his biggest Smile yet "So you don't mind about my accent"

"No Glee club is when you embrace what makes you different...

why has someone been saying something inappropriate because your Irish?

"Said mr Shcue giving a very Concerned look.

"Well…." began Finn

"Nothing its just i have been a bit self conscious about it" said Rory cutting Fin off and giving a nervous smile"

oh ok guys I hope you all make Rory very Welcome".

**(RING RING RING)**

"Ok every one I will see you after school oh and Finn can you stay behind for a minute please"

announced Mr Shue as everyone left Rachel automatically going straight to Rory telling him about her "Talent"

"yea Mr S ?" asked mr Shue "I didn't really believe Rory when he said that no cruel or inappropriate comments hve been made so can keep an eye on him for me and report to me if you see or hear anything?"

"yea ok I will talk to him later" reassured Finn and Finn left the choir room…

**(2 days later)(CRASH)**

Rorys head is smashed against the the concrete wall behind the school out of sight

"COME ON YOU LITTLE IRISH FREAK SAY SOMETHING FUNNY" Bellowed Max(the main bully)

"p p p please just let me go"

and then Max with all his might punched his fist into Rorys ribs and there was a slight crack noise and Rory just whimpered "please just let me go i wont tell anyone I promise""Good and If you do lets just say you wont be alive for very long"

Max threatened and punched him again in the ribs but this time it drew blood.

"good bye little leprechaun and remember your promise oh and you better get that stain of your shirt we don't want anyone asking any questions about you do we? I SAID DO WE?"

clenching Rorys throat "No" whimpered Rory tears trickling down his face"

"good we will see you soon wont we guys"

Max said looking at his friends

"oh and guys feel free to kick him as you leave"

and the rest of the hockey team just whacked their foot into his legs

"see ya little leprechaun"

they jeered and went off. Rory just rolled into a ball and lent next to the bin and broke he finally broke out of it he limped into the bathroom to clean himself up. he lifted up his shirt and to his horror his whole torso was a very dark purple and and small bit of his stomach was bleeding.

Once he cleaned himself up he tried his best to walk normally and with a few attempts he managed to walk "normally" to glee club and he put on a very obvious fake smile and very carefully walked into the choir room.

"there you are your late" said Mr Schue

"yea sorry I was In the Bathroom" Lied Rory

"well Your here now thats all that matters" Mr Shue said unconvinced "ok guys I thought we could see how Rory works In a duet so i thought the best person for Rory to duet with is Rachel and the song is the only exception"

"Ok Mr Shue" said Rachel bringing two chairs to the front

and the band started to play the tune

**(Rachel)**

**when i was younger i saw m****y daddy cry a****nd curse at the wind **

**h****e broke his own heart ****as I watched a****s he tried to reassemble it **

**a****nd my momma swore t****hat she would ****ever let herself forget **

**a****nd that was the day that I promised ****'d never sing of love i****f it does not exist**

**(RORY) b****ut Darlin...y****ou are the only exception **

**y****ou are the only exception**

** y****ou are the only exception **

**y****ou are the only exception**

**(Rachel)**

** oh oh **** got a tight grip on reality b****ut i can't **

**let go of what's in front of me here**

** i**** know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

** leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**(Rory)**

** are the only exception **

**y****ou are the only exception ****!**

**Yea Yea**

** a****nd I'm on my way to believing **

**yeaaa **

**and I'm on my way to believing..**

after Glee club Mr Shue called back Rory

"Rory are you all right" Mr Shue asked with a worried tone

"yea Im fine " he replied looking at the floor.

"Rory if something is bothering you you can tell me" He said

"its just im Missing home a bit but i will feel better tomorrow" he lied putting on a face smile

"oh ok i will see you after school at glee"

"yea ok"and left the choir room and as he left Mr Shue noticed Rory give a small limp and thats when he knew something was going on so the next day he sent messages to all the kids at glee accept Rory to come to the choir room at lunch

When the Glee Kids entered the room they all wondered what was going on

"Ok guys i just want to make this quick Something is going on with Rory he has not been him self lately and I have noticed him limping around school so i only asked Finn to keep an eye on him and now im asking all of you confront him follow him if you have to but find out whats going on i have had it with this bullying just because of of being different and im not allowing it anymore"Mr Shue he demanded

"Guys this is my fault i should have been looking out for him"

" No this is all our fault one of us should have noticed this going on we haven't been very good friends to him" said Blaine

"come one lets find him" said Mike

and they all split up to find him Mike and Tina checked the cafeteria

Quinn checked the library

Blaine and Kurt searched the class rooms.

And Puck, Artie and Finn looked in the boys bathroom they Heard a light sob coming from a cubicle and Finn lightly knocked on the Cubicle door

"Rory is that you" and a light whimper replied

"yea Im fine i will be out in a minute/Dude just come out you know we wont leave until you do" said Finn

" ok" said rory sounding slightly strange but before they they had the chance to ask the Rory opened the door to something heart braking his face was black and blue his nose was broken his whole shirt was drenched in blood his clothes where ripped and had the words Irish on his forehead and puck broke the silence " Oh my God who the hell did this to you

"rory didn't say anything Finn put his hand gently on Rorys shoulders. but rory whimpered so finn quickly took his hand off.

"sorry come on Rory you can tell us and Rory " Rory just shook his head Rory just muttered

"no" again an a funny voice.

"Look Rory you can trust me if you don't want them to know they will stand out side and whats with the voice? Guys go and tell the others that we will be in the choir room in in a few minutes/ ok lets go dude" said Puck leaving with Artie

"Ok I will ask you again who did this to you" said Finn in a very worried voice "and Rory just Replied

"I cant tell you they said if i do they will kill me"

"Trust me they wont get the chance once im done with them and again whats with the voice " "They said they would leave me alone if I change my ascent to American" he said in his (very bad) american ascent "well stop you shouldn't have to change who you are just because your Irish"

"Its fine its only an accent".

" look we'll sort that out later but now I will ask you one more time who did this to you , you can tell me or the police Finn threatened " was it Max and his stupid hockey team?"

Finn asked and Rory gave a small nod and a tear running down his swollen eye"

"I knew it im going to kill him"said Finn in anger "but first we need to get you cleaned up and he protectively and very gently on Rorys back and they headed to the choir room earning many looks and stairs and Rory of Disgust and horror as they entered the choir room everyone was horrified Most of the girls were in tears

"Oh My God Rory" said mr Schue but Suddenly Rory collapsed but luckily Finn caught him before he reached the floor and sat him down on a chair then Rory winced in pain they all knew it was coming from his chest

"Rory this might hurt a little bit but im afraid your going to have to take off your shirt just to see if we need to get anything checked out. but Rory just said no Im fine"

"well you don't look fine why didn't you tell anyone" said Mr Shue

"I was scared"Rory said looking ashamed of himself

"now lets see that stomach because you might have broke some ribs""I really think that is a bad idea" he said

"Why what did they do?" said Finn lifting up a part of Rorys shirt and then quickly dropped it in shock "oh my God what the hell have they done to you !" he shaking

"Im gonna kill them" he shouted running out of the room

"what what is it" Said Puck lifting it up too "oh crap im in they are so dead"

he said turning red and chasing after Finn and thats then Tina said

"what what is it"and thats when Rory said

"ok but i warned you" and thats when he carefully took is top off and they all gasped his whole torso was purple and black and he had marks that could have only been made by the hockey sticks. and they found that they had written things like Irish freak and leprechaun but spelt wrong (thanks to rachel pointing it out) all over his arms"

oh my god someone call an ambulance and the police make sure Finn and Puck don't get themselves in to trouble and tell Figgins" Said mr Schue

looking at the kids" go go"

Kurt called the police and ambulance while the rest went to stop Finn and Puck and go to tell Figgins about the situation

. other then Artie and and Tina who decided to stay and try and carefully clean the abusive words off his arms with out hurting him as he had bruises on his arms and forehead.

"Rory how long has this been going on for?"asked Artie

"since i started glee"said Rory

"they made me stop talking in My accent and punching me in the stomach I tried to ignore it hoping it would stop but they just got worse and im sorry i have caused so much trouble" said Rory looking sadly at the floor

and Mr Shue, Tina and Artie just looked at each other sadly "Look Rory and I want you to listen to this very carefully None of this is your fault it is against the law to viciously attack someone like this because of where they come from ok"…

Rory just nodded and thats when the Police arrived and took Rory to the ambulance and arrested Max and the Hockey next day they all visited Rory in Hospital to find Brittney Playing with his hair and cooing

"My poor little fury leprechaun"

Which just just made him smile. And thats when the whole Glee club ran in with a huge card saying get well soon and present all the girls started hugging and kissing him which made him go bright red

"wow thanks guys and ladies please be light on the ribs i have have 3 cracked you know"

"how ya doing dude" said Finn messing up Rorys hair

"Getting better the doctors said i can return to school in a week if im careful" "Oh Rory you don't need to worry about max or the Hockey team ever again because they have been expelled and arrested for assault and awaiting trial"

said mr Schue putting a hand on Rorys shoulder"anyway enough of that why don't you open your card and present"

he said looking at tina and mike putting the gift and card on his bed."thanks guys you didn't need to get me any thing..\ yea we did you have been through hell in the past through days"

said Finn Rory smiled and opened his card which was a huge homemade card that was a mixture of his favourite things The Irish flag as background drawings of themselves, Rory and Mr Schue singing i (the glee club) in the middle leprechauns in front of them and their pot o gold next to them with a rainbow over them and in the middle it said Get well soon Rory

"wow its absolutely fantastic thank you everyone oh wow"he opened the card and it read…

**To** **our favourite little Leprechaun** **Rory hope you get better soon Love the Glee club **

And on the other side of the card they had all signed it Rachel had even stuck on one of her signature stars next to her name.

" Cheers Guys this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" he said with his old 'Rory' Smiles and he opened his present and it was a box of Fudge "Oh wow How did you know fudge is my favourite?" and they all looked at Brittney

"I told them remember you told me when you liked fudge when you made Lord Tubbinton poop candy bars"she said looking pleased "Any way thanks guys your the best" said Rory

"what what are you going on about Britt" Asked Artie in confusion

"Oh long story" laughed Rory and thats when a nurse entered the room and said

"Sorry guys im afraid you are going to have to leave the pain killers are going to wear off in a couple of minutes and Rory will be in agonising pain and the pain killers take about an hour to kick in we are going to have to sedate him so say your goodbyes"

"see ya Dude" said Finn"yea Bye" they all said all the girls kissed him on the forehead and thats when the nurse pulled and needle from her pocket and injected it into Rorys I.V drip and Rorys eyes began to drop and a minute later he was out….

**1 week later**

**…..**Rory entered the school building with a plaster in his nose and still some bruises on his face but still smiling even though he received some strange and sympathetic looks he was smiling none the less as the day went on he was still smiling and when it was time for glee we wandered to the choir room there was a sign saying choir room out of order glee club held in the auditorium

"Oh Ok" he muttered

heading to the auditorium

"where is everyone today"

he wondered and when he entered the auditorium all the lights were off

"er hello anyone"he called out no answer he sighed and turned to leave

and the lights switched on and there was balloons a banner saying welcome back Music basting and a buffet table and they jumped out and went "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh my god" he cried outand ran and hugged him "oof careful ribs oh what the heck thanks guys you are the best friends anyone could ever have""you cant just come back from hospital with out a small celebration " said Finn

"any way lets get this party started "and the tune of party all the time by the black eyed peas boomed out of the speakers…

**(Rachel)**

**Party All The Time**

**party All The Time**

**party All The Time **

**party All The Time**

** (Finn)**

** i****f If We Could Party All Night a****nd Sleep All Day a****nd Throw All Of My Problems Away ****my Life Would Be Eaaasy**** my Life Would Be Eaaasy**

**(Puck)**

**Would Drink And Go Out Out w****ith My crew **

**Party Party a****ll the time Yeah Thats What I Do**

**make Models Pop Bottles l****ive Life Like The Sheet**

**(Brittney)**

**Party**

**(Puck) **

**u****nder Do Turn Them Through ****very Day Of The Week**

**(Rachel and Finn)**

**got Octane Light****n The Fast Lane ****Zoom**

**(Artie)**

**And The Joint Don't Pop Till**** Walk In The Room**

**(Blane and Kurt)**

**a****nd The DJ's Rockin My Favourite Tune a****nd Their Shakin Up The Speaker Like b****oom Boom Boom**

** (****Chorus) **

**(Everyone)**

**if We Could Party All Night a****nd Sleep All Day **

**a****nd Throw All Of My Problems Away**

** m****y Life Would Be Eaaasy**

** m****y Life Would Be Eaaasy**

** i****f We Could Party All Night a****nd Sleep All Day**

** a****nd Throw All Of My Problems Away-Ay-Ay****aaaasy**

**(Rachel)**

**m****y Life Would Be Eaaasy**

** l****ife Would Be Eaaasy**

**(Brittney)**

**Party All The Time(7x)**

**(Artie and Puck)**

**If If We Could Party Party Party**

**(Heyy)**

**take That Body Down**

** l****adies Don't Stop It**

** s****hake It Round & Round**

** f****eel That Bass Bumpin **

**a****nd Rock To The Beat**

** t****his Beat Is Steady Bumpin **

**hey Jumpin Off Their Feet**

**check It Out l****adies Got Their Hands in The Air**

**shake It Like You Just Don't Care**

**party It Down Like Yeah**

**** (BRITTNEY)****

**(Yeah)**

**somebody Say Yeah**

****(BRITTNEY)****

**(Yeah)**

**(Artie)**

**check It Out c****heck It Out w****hat**

** c****heck It Out c****heck It Out c****heck It Out w****hat**

**(Puck)**

** n****o You c****heck It Out c****heck It Out w****hat**

**come on old Party All I Like To Do i****s Turn it Back w****atcha Gonna Do **

**(****Rachel)**

**p****arty All Night a****nd Sleep All Day**

**and Throw All Of My Problems Away **

**m****y Life Would Be Easy (****Oh Yeah)**

**our Lives Would be Eaa-Easy**

**(Chorus)**

**(****Puck, Finn and Artie)**

** Don't Give A Dam****m im About To Get Loose i****m A Tech-Ch-Ch-Ch****os **

**Get Drunk Of Goose**

** i****mma ****Live My-y-y Life**

** i****mma Party All Night **

**All Day Any Time**

**Don't Care If It's Right**

** Wanna Party Party Party p****arty**

** All Day****-P-P-Party Party **

**p****arty All The Way**** Wanna **

**Party Like Aretha**

**(everyone)**

**we Don't Need No Visa **

**party Ariza i**** Don't Need one ether **

** (Quinn) **

**take Me To The Club**** Need To Dance (3x)**

**how a Bout A Dance**

**(puck)**

**girl Imma Take You To The Club**

** s****o We Could Dance(4x)**

**(everyone)**

**if We Could Party All Night a****nd Sleep All Day**

** a****nd Throw All Of My Problems Away**

** my Life Would Be Eaasy **

**m****y Life Would Be Eaasy**

** i****f We Could Party All Night a****nd Sleep All Day**

**and Throw All Of My Problems Away**

** m****y Life Would Be Eaasy m****y Life Would Be Eaasy**

**(Rachel)**

** p****arty All The Time(7x)**

once the song and finished they all started to enjoy the party."Oi Rory why don't you show us some Irish dancing" joked Puck

"errr this is going to sound wired but i cant dance what so ever" said Rory looking embarrassed

"don't worry you cant get any worse then Finn" said Quinn

"are you sure" Said Rory rising his eyebrow

"I have an idea lets have a anti dance off between Finn and Rory the prize is a solo in sectionals"said Mr Schue

"Ok bring it on" said Finn

so Artie put on Lets dance by Lady GaGa

well... all they could say was what the heck when Rory started dancing

they all knew how bad a dancer Finn was but Rory none of them could even come up with a word to describe it..

once the music stopped none of them were even looking at Finn

they just stared at Rory

"see what i mean"he said

"yea" said puck looking very uncomfortable

"ok"said raise your hand for Finn?…. (none raised there hand)

Rory? (everyone raised there hand even Finn)

ok well the winner is obvious New Directions worst dancer is officially Ro.."before he could finish he burst out laughing

"im sorry but OH MY GOD who taught you to dance?"

"no one my dancing in incurable" Rory said laughing

"ok what now its time to decide what that solo will be" said Mr Schue

"I have a suggestion" said Rory

"Oh lets hear it" Said Rachel

"its Beyond the sea"

"as i said lets Here it" repeated Rachel

so Rory climbed the stairs onto the stage and the music began

**Somewhere beyond the sea**

**she's here waiting for me**

** m****y lover stands on golden sands**

** a****nd watches the ships that go sailin' **

**i****t's far beyond the stars **

**i****t's near beyond the moon**

** i know beyond a doubt**

** m****y heart will**

** lead me there**

** lead me there**

**lead me there**

**lead me there soon **

**w****e'll meet **

**we know we'll meet**

**beyond the shore **

**w****e'll kiss just as before**

** so h****appy we'll be beyond the se**

**a****nd never again**

** I'll go sailin'**

**n****o more sailin'**

** s****o long sailin**

**'b****ye bye sailin**

**'Sailin**

**Sailin**

**Sailin**

**Sailinnnnnn**

** r****un over captain **

**whow!**

and they all started laughing and cheering...

**First chapter hope you liked it the next one is about trying to make Rory's dancing better **


	2. dancing with Mike Chang

**Hoped you all liked the first chapter give me any ideas but not slash…(2 weeks later)**

in the choir room…."ok 1,2,3,4,5"

instructed Mike after the 10th attempt of trying to get Rory and Finns dancing in time with the music

"No no no it's up down twist and clap leap not the other way round"

and thats when Finn finally got the steps right…

"yes thats it finn one more time 1,2,3,4,5 yes you got it you can go now "

and Finn dripping with sweat went off to shower.

"Ok Rory one more time up down clap lea../ whaaa"

and Rory fell flat on his face

"ok lets take a break better luck next time"

said mike finally giving up

"lets face it its impossible i will never get these steps right"

puffed out Rory who as also dripping with sweat and bright red

"no you will over time you just need more time"

mike reassured

"look i can barely walk in a straight line let alone dance"

said Roryas mike handed Rory a water bottle he had an idea….

"wait here"

and he ran off

**(5 minuits later)**

Mike returned with a boom box and said

"this is what i used to do with Finn when he couldn't what so ever get a single step right i play a song and you sing to it.. and just dance to it and see what happens.."

"oh ok "

said Rory

"what song are you going to do?"

"why not try..."

and he whispered it into Rorys ear and Rory just smiled

**(At glee club…..)**

"Oi mike how did it go with Rory did he get the moves?"

asked Finn

"Oh wait and see"

and as they all sat down

Mike announced

"Ladies and gentlemen may and i present Rory Fanagan and the music of Puppy love my Donny Osmound was played Rory ran in a tuxand grabbed the mic

()= choreography

**And they called it Puppy love (with his arms out wide)**

**Oh i guess the'll never know (wiggling his finger)**

**how a young heart really feels (putting his hands on his heart)**

**And why i love her so (clenching his fists)**

** And they called it Puppy love (with his arms out wide)**

**Just because we're in our teens ( pulling at his clothes)**

**Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair ( wiggling his finger)**

**To take away my only dream (holding his hands up)**

**I cry each night, my tears for you (going down on his knees and putting his hands to his face and then pointing to the audience )**

**My tears are all in vain (holding his hands up)**

**I'll hope and i'll prey that maybe someday ( putting his hands in a praying position)**

**You'll be back in my arms, once again ( pointing to the audience and then putting his arms around himself)**

** Someone, help me, help me, help me please (getting on one knee and putting his hands in a praying position)**

**is the answer up above (pointing to the celling )**

**How can I, or how can I tell them (stretching his arms out )**

**This not a puppy love (wiggling his finger)**

**someone, help me, help me, help me please ( getting up, bending over, standing straight, doing a spin , bending over and standing up straight)**

**is the answer up above (going on his knees and pointing to the celling)**

**how can I or how could i tell them This is not a puppy love (stretching his arms out )**

**This is not a puppy love (wiggling his finger and then stretching his arms out)**

All of the Glee club gave a standing ovation but mike was cheering the loudest

"YES HE HAS FINALLY GOT IT ANOTHER MIRACLE PREFORMED BY MIKE CHANG!"

"wait you did this in one lunch time?"

asked Mr Schue

"no 5 minutes" said Rory

"I did the same thing Finn did when he was having trouble with the steps" he also said

"what was that?" asked Finn

"wait don't you know? i thought you said.."but he was cut off by Mike

"err i kind of lied about that i thought it would be easier for you if you thought i was using a tactic that helped someone else ya know so you would feel more relaxed"

"So in other words i did it" Rory said with a smile

"yep all you need to do is believe in your self"

said Mike putting a hand on his shoulder

"well done Rory as you now know you can get your dancing right do think we could give it one more shot?" asked Mike

"oh ok"

said Rory with a cheeky smile so Finn turned on the music and every one chanted

"Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory ok 1,2,3,4,5 up, down, clap, twist, leap"

instructed Mike and Rory got the moves perfectly

"yes one more time YES YOU DID IT FINALY"

cheered Mike and Finn turned the music off and they all cheered

"is that it? "asked Rory

"nope now you and Finn need to learn the rest see you tomorrow"

"Noooooooooooo" Moaned Rory…

**Like my chapter i would love to see your reviews** **the next one is going to be when he gets attacked by the trouble tunes in Dodge ball i hope you like it**


	3. DodgeBall drama

**Hello back again ! hope you like my story so far**

As Finn walked away looking quite pleased with him self Rory on the other hand was quite confused

"Finn Hudson whats this game of dodge and ball?" he asked

"what you don't know about.. wait never mind just tell of of new directions to go to the gym after school ok?"said Finn

"yea ok" said Rory still very confused so they walked to their next lesson

**(After school)**

**(BLEEB)**

went the whistle as Finn blew it

**"**OK PEOPLE GET READY "

he announced

"wait i have never heard of this game of dodge and ball what are the rules?" asked Rory

"DONT DIE…."said Puck getting his game face on

"oh ok" muttered Rory

"TAKE YOUR PLACES IN 5 4 3 2 1 GO!"

and they all sprinted to the hard rubber balls in the middle of the hall and they started flinging them at the other team First out was Mercedes who got it in the head

then one by one they all went out until it was a stand off between Finn and Santana…

But then Santana took that final shot and it hit him right on the forehead…

As the girls danced in victory Finn puffed out

"Good game"

and Rory also out of breath said " Boy oh boy that was a smasher"

"What?"

Laughed Santana as she and the other Trouble Tunes pelted him with Dodge balls as Rory rolled into a ball trying to protect his stinging nose which got hit with one of the balls but then Kurt ran in front

"stop it stop it he's bleeding"

he shouted looking at Rory who's nose was indeed bleeding

"We might get treated like this by the others but we don't do this to each other"

"Yea whatever grandma" replied Santana

"come on" said Kurt helping Rory up and they all left the gym As they left Blaine said

"Rory are you all right?"

"yea my nose is sore but thats it it really thanks for sticking up for me Kurt"

said Rory

"no prob"

said Kurt once they all the boys reached the changing room Rorysat down and wiped the blood from his still bleeding nose

"does anyone have a tissue"

asked Rory holding his nose

"I'll get you one"

said Blane walking off Then Finn started handing everyone icepacks for their bruises

"Cheers Finn"

said Puck slapping it on hie leg

"How the hell did they beat us"

shouted puck in anger

"most of them are Sue's Cheerios what do you expect"

Said Mike holding an icepack to his head

"Oh yea good point" admitted Puck wiping the sweat of his face

Then Blaine walked in with some tissues and handed them to Rory

"Thanks"

said Rory holding one to his nose

"well guys im off home"

said Artie "yea same"

said Puck

"im exhausted "

and one by one they left until Rory was the last..

as he was about to leave Santana and Brittney walked in

"well well well look who it is"

Said Santana with a smirk

"Santana, Brittney err hi err me and Britt have to go or Brittneys family will we worried"

said Rory getting slightly worried

"well thats the thing It kills me to say it it really does but you have the best male vocals in New Directions and one of the best in the school"

"oh err thanks Santana"

said Rory looking confused

"don't flatter yourself the point is we cant have you beating the troubletones so we are keeping you in here".

And before he had a chance to react Santana pushed him on the floor and Brittney revealed two jumbo slushes and gave one to Santana

"sorry but Lord Tubbington told me to"

and the thew the sticky, cold coloured substance on Rory and left the changing room locking the door behind them…

Rory Spluttered and shivered and he tried to get the substance out of his face he ran to open the door.

But it was no use he went to his phone to call Finn but it was out of charge and he realised he was stuck there for the night he called for help but no one came.

When the lights turned off fear struck him and he started to cry he stayed up until 5:AM when he finally fell asleep…

**OH No poor Rory Hope you liked my chapter All ideas wanted :) **


	4. the Freeing from the changing room

**(8:50)**

Finn was walking down the hall to the boys changing room to collect his jacket that he forgotten the day before as he tried to open the door but it was locked

then Rory awoke when he herd the door shake

"wait wait"

whispered Rory who was very cold, hungry, sticky and tired

"damm"

muttered Finn and Turned to leave and Rory ran to the door

"Wait don't go let me out"

shouted Rory in a groggy voice

"what's that "

wondered Finn

"its me Rory let me out please"

"what Rory what the hell are you doing in there?" asked Finn

"Santana didn't want me singing in the sing off which is about hour" said Rory

"wait how long have you been in there?" asked Finn

"all night Brittany and Santana Threw some really cold and sticky drinks over me which really stung my eyes"Said Rory

"yea dude if i were you i would get used to it" muttered Finn

"err Finn could you let me out I kinda need to get ready and Tell Miss Pears that im ok"

said Rory

"its key locked and i think Santana has the key "

Finn said

"Finn can you and the others get it i cant be stuck in here any longer please!"

Rory said in a bit of a panic

"I have a better idea i will get Mr Schue"

and ran off to his office….

Once Finn reached his office He knocked on the door

**(Bang bang bang!)**

"come in"

said Mr Schue at his desk

"Mr Schue I really need your help Santana and Britt has locked Rory in the boys changing room and Slushied him and Santana has the key"

"Ok You wait with Rory and I will find Santana she should be in registration now and get key and I will also make the sing off after school ok"

and they both went different directions

(**knock Knock Knock)**

Mr Schue opened the class room door

"excuse me but can I borrow Santana For a Minute please"

and the teacher nodded so Santana Collected her stuff and left the class room

"Ok Santana Give me the key"

"i Don't know what you are going on about Sir" said Santana with a innocent face

"Don't Play games with me i know you and Brittany locked Rory in the boys changing room" said Mr Schue going ears going slightly Pink

"ok ok We locked him in but i cant give you the key it went on a little journey down the toilet"

Santana said with a evil smirk

"well if we cant get him out by the end of today you and Brittany are suspended and both of you are Banned from the sing off later and you both have a 1 month detention after the suspension "

Said Mr Schue crossing His arms

"what thats not fair"

moaned Santana

" I don't care what you find unfair I will be talking to Brittany later

"and Santana just gave a evil glare and went back inside the class room …

Quinn was walking down the hall to the girls bathroom when she passed Finn talking to the boys changing room door

"Err Finn what are you doing"

she asked

"Santana and Britt locked Rory In the boys changing room to stop him singing in the sing off later mr Schue is getting the key off them oh and the sing off is after school now to give Rory a chance to get ready"

"well good luck with that knowing Santana she is not going to give up that key easily she probably chucked it in a dumpster or something to waste time"

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

Shouted Rory on the other side of the door

"OH man what are we going to do now"

said Finn Bagging His Head against the door

"leave it to me"

said Quinn pulling out one of her many hair pins and she began to pick the lock and in seconds the door swung open to reveal a damp, sticky Rory with Huge dark rings under his reddish eyes.

"Oh Thanks Quinn I don't know what we would have done with out you"

said Rory Yawning

"don't mention it and wow the night has not been kind to you go and get your self cleaned up and have a few hours in the med room just tell them the situation and they will understand"

said Quinn with a smile and then Mr Schue walked to them.

"oh Rory your out How did you.."

and Quinn showed her hair pin "

Thanks Quinn" said Mr Shue with a smile "

no worries Mr Shue do you think you can write a quick note for Rory to give the med room so he can catch a few hours of sleep he has been up all night as you can see"

"Yes of course"

and Mr Schue pulling an pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbling the message down and handing it to Rory.

"thanks " said Rory taking a little stumble as he tried to walk

"Don't worry i will take him"

said Finn supporting Rory with one arm.

"see you later guys thanks again Quinn"

said Rory and they headed to the med room..

As Rory and Finn were walking down the hall

They walked past Santana who gave them dirty looks and Brittany walked up to them

"im sorry we did that to you Rory Lord Tubbington has been in a bad mood for a few days and he said if i helped Santana play that prank on you he would be happy again" She said sadly

"Don't worry I know you didn't mean it What did your mum say?" said Rory with a smile

"oh i told her you were at a friends and that you left your phone back at home and she has happy with that" said Brittany

"dont worry lets just pretend it never happened ok? Rory said with a smile

"thanks Rory your such a good friend"

and she gave Rory a peck on the cheek and skipped off

"ok Lets go"said Finn "before you nod off and i will have to carry you which would be bad for both of your rep's Rory? Rory ?"

but Finns little nightmare had come true Rory in a matter of seconds had fell asleep

"oh no"

he moaned and picked him up and walked to the med room hoping no one would spot them luckily no one did

as he entered the med room and told the Ladies at the office what had happened and they happily said that he could stay for a a few hours.

Finn laid him on the bed and went on his way...

**Next chapter is the sing off with songs i would pic **


	5. Sing off Part 1 duets

**Hi Gus First part the my version of the sing off (I know it was mash off but me mashing up songs would have been a disaster lol)**

**(After school)**

Rory was walking down the hall all fresh and ready for the Sing off he walked down the auditorium and was Greeted By the fellow New Directions

"Look who Awake and cleaned up"

said Finn giving him a high five

"Yep Im Grand" Said Rory

" what? " Asked Finn looking confused

"Im Grand" Repeated Rory

"What?" asked Finn

"im Fine" Sighed Rory giving in

"Oh" said Finn stupidly

"Ok guys the first round is duets then a group then a solo from every one we have invited some non bias judges

Coach Beiste,

principal Figgins

and Miss Pillsbury"

said Miss Corcoran taking centre stage

" Me and Mr Shue have put you all in unlikely pairs and see how you will get on"

" unfortunately Santana And Brittany wont be joining us as punishment for trying to sabotage the other team by locking one of new Directions in the boys changing room and had to spend the night there"

Announced Mr Schue.

and Finn and Quinn's eyes looked at Rory who was going slightly red

Then Miss Corcoran said

" we will not announce the name of the name of the Pupil and neither will those who know who it is"

looking at Quinn and Finn who nodded slightly

"Ok for the New Directions it is….

Tina And Puck

Kurt and Finn

Mike and Rachel

Artie and Rory

Blaine and Quinn

and for The trouble tunes..

Mercedes and Suger

alice and Rebecca but were is Nancy?" asked Shelby

" I don't think she got the message' Said Mercedes

"oh well you can do it guys i know i can " encouraged Shelby .

you have an hour to choose and practice your duet

"Ok what shall we do?" said Artie

"I have an Idea"

Smiled Rory and Whispered in his ear

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

first up was Blaine and Quinn who sung 'your the one that i want'

and group by group until Artie and Rory were up.

"Ok guys what is your song?"

Asked Coach Beiste

"the Lady Is a Tramp" said Rory and Artie

"Ok When you are ready"

**Rory **

**She gets too Hungry **

**to eat dinner at eight**

** Artie**

** She adores the theatre **

**but never arrives late**

**Rory**

**She'd never Bother**

**with any one that she hates**

**Both**

**And thats why the Lady is a Tramp**

**Artie **

**She likes the Free'**

** fresh Wind in her hair**

**l****ife without care**

**Rory**

**She's ****a springer **

**a Humdinger**

**Artie**

** Hates California **

**Both**

**too cold and Too damp**

**Rory **

**That's Why the Lady**

**Artie **

**That's why the lady**

**Rory**

**That's why the Lady**

**Artie**

** That's why the Lady**

** Rory **

**That's Why the Lady **

**WHOA**

**Artie **

**That Is why the Lady **

**Rory **

**That is why the Lady **

**Both**

**Is a Tramp!**

**Artie **

**Yeaaa **

**Yeaaa **

**Yeaaa**

**Rory **

**WHOAAA**

After the Huge round of Applause they left the stage …..

**Part1 of the sing off next is a group number :) thank you for all of your support and was my random duet picking skill work ? **

**(Alice Rebecca and Nancy are the three un named Girls so i just gave them a quick name)**


	6. sing off part 2 last chapter

Authors note : i am not doing the trouble tunes song because it will take ages sorry :(

"Ok Guys time for the results of the first round" Announced Coach Beiste

so New Directions and the Trouble Tunes gathered to the stage

"Ok guys You were all Fantastic but this is the results:

in Last Place is

Mike and Rachel because Rachel did all the singing and mike just danced and it was supposed to be a duet " said Miss Pillsbury

and they all clapped Rachel looking like she had been robbed

"and in 6th place is:

Mercedes and Suge

r5th place is Finn and Kurt

4th Place Blaine and Quinn

3rd Place Tina and Puck'

and it was down to Rory/Artie and Rebecca and Alice

"And the winner is …..Artie and Rory!"

"announced Figgins and all of New Directions cheered while The Trouble Tunes Clapped sadly

"come on guys we can do it "

encouraged Mercedes

"Ok next up is the Group number"

said Shelby go and pick and rehearse your songs you have 1 hour

"Ok guys i have a idea for a song"

said Puck "what?"

said Finn checking his watch

"we're not gonna take it"

said Puck

"yea I soo wanna do that on i love that song"said Blaine

"ok then lets get started

**(1 hour later)**

"ok guys guys we're ready when you are" said Emma

**Rachel**

** Ohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Rory **

**Were not gonna Take it**

** No, we ain't gonna take it **

**Tina**

**We're not gonna take it **

**anymore**

** Puck**

**We've got the right to choose it**

**and There ain't no way we'll lose it**

**Finn**

**This is our life this is our song**

** yeah**

**Blaine**

** we'll fight the powers that be jus****t**

**Don't pick our destiny 'cause**

** Quinn**

**You don't know us you don't belong**

** All**

**We're not gonna take it**

**No' we ain't gonna take it**

**We're not gonna take it anymore**

**Artie **

**Oh you're so condescending **

**your gall is never ending**

** Kurt **

**We don't want nothing'**

**,not a thing from you**

** OWWW**

**Puck**

**your life is trite and jaded **

**Boring and confiscated **

**Finn**

**If that's your best your best won't do**

**All**

**Oh,**

**OH,**

**OH**

**OH,**

**OH,**

**OH**

**Finn**

**We're right, **

**all**

**yeah**

** Puck **

**We're free, **

**all**

**yeah**

** Rory **

**We'll fight****!**

**all**

** yeah**

**Rachel**

**You'll seeeee YEAAAAHHH**

**WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!**

**All**

**No we not gonna take it**

**We're not gonna take it anymore **

**YEAH**

**We're Not gonna take it**

** No, we not gonna take it**

** We're not gonna take it ANYMORE**

** We're Not gonna take it (No)**

**No, we not gonna take it **

**We're not gonna take it anymore **

**Rachel**

**Yeah Yeah al****l**

**Anymore **

"YAHOO Well done Guys you smashed it" yelled Mr Shue in excitement

"yea well you haven't seen my girls yet"

**(30 min After the trouble tunes sing)**

"Ok guys here is the result the winner of this round is … The Trouble Tunes!"

Announced Emma

"Yes!" Cheered the trouble tunes

"what! how does that work out" moaned Puck

"the Girls made their own mash up"

pointed out Mr Figgings

"Oh good point" said Puck going red

"Yea well the game isn't over yet" said Finn

"ok this time out of your group you have to pick one person to to sing a solo "

said Mr Shue

"you have one hour go"

"I nominate myself to do the solo" said Rachel quickly

"Oh no you don't you get the solo every time let someone else have ago"

said Quinn

"she has a point Rach" said Finn

"What oh fine" moaned Rachel crossing her arms and stomped off

"ignore her she is being selfish I say why not give it to the one who Santana locked in the Changing room over night"

suggested Artie

"that depends if that person wants to be outed"

Pointed out Finn "ok then the person who got locked in the changing room raise their hand if they want to it will just be between us we promise"

said Artie and Rory shyly raised his hand

"ohh Rory it was you after she gave you that bloody nose' said Tina

"ok but please can you keep it to your self i will never live it down"

begged Rory

"ok but don't tell Rachel she cant keep a secret to her self to save her life" said Quinn

"agreed" they all said "thanks Guys" said Rory

"ok as your doing the solo what do you want to sing?"

asked Mike

"I have an idea"

said Finn And whispered it into Rorys ear

"are you sure i have never herd of it"

said Rory looking unsure

"trust me it perfect" said Finn

"what is it?" asked Tina

"oh wait and see me and Rory are going to Practice"

**(1 hour and 10 Min later)**

Just as Mercedes finished her song The Judges Called Rory Up

"Hi Rory What are you Go to sing" asked Emma

"err Jessie's Girl" said Rory nervously

"oh Ok lets hear it"

"what thats the song you want to use against Mercedes are you mad" complained Rachel

"No i know he can do it"

**Jessie is a Friend…**

**And i know he's a good friend of mine**

** but lately theres a change that aint hard to define**

**Jesse's got himself a girl and i wanna make her mine **

**And she's watching him with those eyes..**

**And she's loving that body of his I just know it**

**and he's holding her in his arms late at night **

**You know i wish i was Jessie's Gir****l**

And Everyone started to look at each other strangely

**I wish that i was Jessie's girl**

and everyone starting giggling all the students and the teachers

**How can I find a woman like that?**

**Jessie's Girl i wish that I was Jessie's Girl**

And thats when everyone started laughing and rory wasn't sure what they were laughing at so he carried on

**How can I find a woman like that?**

**How can I find a woman like that?**

**Jessie's Girl**

**i wish that I was Jessie's Girl **

**i wish that I was Jessie's Girl!**

And everyone was laughing and cheering

"Good work Rory Well done" said Emma

"Ok thank you" smiled Rory and left the stage

"whats soo funny" asked Rory "

you said I wish i was Jessie's girl not I wish i had Jessie's Girl"

laughed Finn"oh and Rory Started going red sorry i got a bit nervous we are finished sorry guys"

said Rory sadly

"don't worry to be honest we don't really care it was so funny i think its worth loosing"

said finn trying to stop laughing"

" well i care" said rachel "

oh come on give the kid a brake" said Quinn and Rachel stomped off again

**( 20 min later)**

Emma called them all on the stage

"ok Guys we have thought long and hard about this one ..

Mercedes you and the trouble tunes voices are stunning and you all did very well even though you were three people down ..

oh Rory what you did to that song was just so Funny you and the others are just such a good kids

but we had to make a dissuasion and the winner is based on the solo betweenMercedes and Rory and

winner is…..

NEW DIRECTIONS!"

and all of new Directions Cheered and went into a massive group hug with

Rory trapped in the middle and once they Finally parted

"Rory asked wait how Could I win I messed up my lines?

"asked Rory

"as I said We had to think long and hard about it but the main reason is that you messed up your lines it expressed what Glee club is about not about winning not about getting it right but about having fun and you showed that "

"thank you judges and trouble tunes you put up a mighty fight"

said rory holding a hand out and Mercedes shook it gracefully

"ok Guys well done but its time to go home now"

Said Mr Schue and they all left the auditorium…..

**The Next Day**

New Directions were waiting for Mr Schue.

and thats when Rory and Mr Schue walked in Rory with The biggest smile they had ever seen

"Ok Guys Rory has some very exiting news to tell us"

announced Mr Schue

"what?" asked Rachel

"Im Moving" Said Rory

"WHAT your leaving?" asked Finn with a saddened Face

"but you haven't even been at this school a month"

said said Quinn

"And What about sectionals we need you how could you be so selfish"

said Rachel

"No No No No let me Finish me being at this school was a temporary thing"

"Yea we know but….. what do you mean was? " asked Blaine

"I spoke to my Family Down in Ireland and After weeks of Begging they agreed to move here in Lima sooo"

"This is going to be your permanent school" "said Finn

"yep" said Rory

And they all cheered

"I vote we celebrate" said Blaine

"Yea" they all cheered

**(Blaine)**

**Party Rock! ****Yeah ****Whoooo ****Lets go!**

** Finn **

**Party Rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody Just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose yo mind**

**Everybody Just have a good time **

**Party Rock is in the house tonight **

**Everybody Just have a good time **

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see ya **

** Puck **

**(shake that) **

** Artie ****In the club Party Rock ****Lookin for ya girl?**

**She on my jock ****Nonstop when we in the spot ****Booty moving weight like she own the block**

** Puck**

**Where the drank?**

**I gots to know, ****tight jeans tattoo cuz I'm rock n roll ****Half black half white domino ****Gang of money Oprah doe **

** Puck**

**YO I'm runnin through these hoes like drano ****I got that devilish flow rock n' roll no halo **

**We PartyRock! Yea that's the crew that I'm reppin ****On a rise to the top no Led in our Zepplin. Hey! **

** Finn ****Chorus- **

**Rory**

**Everyday I'm shufflin'! **

** Rory ****Step up fast ****And be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We gettin money don't be mad ****Now stop, hatin is bad ****One mo shot for us**

** (another round) ****Please fill up my cup (don't mess around)**

**We just wanna see (ya shake it now)**

**Now you home with me (ya naked now) **

**Rachel and Quinn**

**Get up, get down,**

** put yo hands up to the sound ****Repeat **

** Finn **

**Chorus …**

**All**

**Ooh,**

** Oh,**

** Oh,**

** Oh**

** Rory **

**Everyday I'm shufflin'**

and they all cheered…

** THE END …**

**thats it finished i am doing another one next see ya then tt4n **


End file.
